1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for producing filter inserts, in particular filter inserts for preparing a coffee or tea filtrate. The method includes the continuous folding of a filter paper sheet into a double layer, partially binding the double layer to a plurality of interconnected filter inserts using at least one stamped seam and separating the interconnected filter inserts from the filter paper sheet. The device is suitable for carrying out the method and includes a folding device for folding the filter paper sheet into a double layer, a first stamping device for partially binding the double layer, a second stamping device for labeling the filter inserts and a cutting device for separating the filter inserts from the double layer.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, many methods and devices for producing filter inserts are known, in particular for coffee and tea filters. The method sequence is normally provided so that a filter paper sheet is first folded into a double layer and this double layer is then partially provided with stamped seams, wherein the stamped seams at least partially define the outer contour of the filter insert. Then, the stamped filter inserts are removed from the filter paper sheet and further processed. If a label or, for example, a level indicator is provided on the filter insert, the stamping of the label or the level indicator occurs before the folding of the filter paper sheet in the single-ply filter paper sheet. This process-optimized arrangement, i.e., providing the stamping of a label before folding, has the disadvantage that a lot of space is required for the arrangement of the stamping equipment. The stamped label can only be identified on one side of the filter insert in this arrangement, so that, in order to be read, it must be correctly positioned. Furthermore, this arrangement has the disadvantage that stamping often causes a local weakness in the material, which can lead to the material, for example, being damaged locally and the production process consequently having to be stopped.